Fail
by Karu-suna
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Por todas las discusiones ganadas tenía que haber una perdida...aunque no fuese propiamente una discusión.


_Título: __**Fail**__**  
**__Autor del fic: _**karu-suna**_**  
**__Autor del manga: _**Masashi Kishimoto.**

N/A: Hola! Antes que nada y como siempre un enorme agradecimiento a Itara por la invitación a participar en otro de estos maravillosos retos, siempre me emocionan un montón =w= comienzo a creer que no escribiría de no ser por ellos XD; esta vez decidí tomar una temática un tanto especial, debo dar la ADVERTENCIA que contiene muerte de personaje pero digamos que desde el momento en que decidí participar no pensé en un mejor tema, es algo que ya he tratado pero creí adecuado salirme un tanto de todas las "primeras veces" comunes como "el primer beso" o "la primera vez que nos conocimos" o cosas así, que me encantan! Aclaro, pero es un reto no? Tenía que salir de lo convencional xD

En resumen la temática es "la primera derrota" en este caso una derrota emocional de Deidara frente a Ita pero con la que queda conforme, a leer! ;D

.

.

.

*:*:*:***Capítulo único***:*:*:*

Es la tercera vez que pasaba el cepillo por sus largos cabellos y no lograba acomodarlos, llevaba un buen rato frente al espejo tratando de dar los últimos toques a su persona, tras un par de intentos más desistió suspirando derrotado y salió hacia la habitación tomando asiento en el pequeño acolchado el borde de la ventana.

La tarde pintaba maravillosa, un clima ligeramente cálido, la brisa de la tarde refrescando las calles, la gente andando por las aceras riendo envuelta en su propio mundo, la casa limpia, ordenada y él tranquilo, pensativo, una ligera sonrisa adornó sus labios al escuchar la puerta de la planta baja abriéndose, una voz clamando su nombre y algunas pisadas más entrando a su casa, a los pocos segundos la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó el recién llegado tras un momento de silencio

Deidara exhaló con cansancio dejando chocar su frente contra la ventana, los pasos se reanudaron y Sasuke se situó a su lado mirando hacia afuera.

-Ya están abajo solo esperan tu permiso

-Está bien, estoy listo

El rubio se levantó y sacudió su ropa como si hubiese estado sentado sobre tierra seca, le sonrió al menor.

-¿Vamos en tu auto o en el mío?

-No es necesario que vallas y lo sabes, yo puedo hacerme cargo, soy su hermano-Deidara negó

-Y yo su marido

Ambos mantuvieron miradas unos minutos sopesando sus palabras, era duro-para ambos- pero igual era todo lo que tenían para sobrellevarlo, Sasuke asintió derrotado.

-Vale, iremos los dos, el dobe nos espera abajo, le diré a Sasori que se adelante con el resto

El moreno se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta con la mirada fija sobre la cama, la luz del sol parecía desvanecerse entre la transparencia de la cortina dando una imagen mística, lo vio cerrar los ojos y encaminarse de vuelta al pasillo.

Deidara sentía haber vivido demasiado en tan solo unas horas, se sentía agotado y al mismo tiempo extremadamente sereno, se acercó al lecho y se inclinó acariciando la frente del que descansaba ahí, besó la pálida piel y se separó siguiendo los pasos del Uchiha.

-Es hora de marcharse Itachi-murmuró con una ligera curva en sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dar paso al par de hombres que subían por las escaleras cargados con la camilla metálica y la conocida bolsa negra.

::IxD::

Un mes antes.

-¿Qué tal un "Nemo"?

Kisame estalló en carcajadas con las fotografías entre los dedos y su mejor amigo a un lado, negó levemente escuchando a unos pasos a Deidara reír suavemente mientras removía ollas y trastos en la cocina.

-Los "Nemos" son peces de agua salada Itachi-san y necesitaría de muchos cuidados, además si planeas tener varias especies en el tanque es probable que termine siendo devorado, es muy pequeño

-Cielos…la naturaleza es muy cruel- soltó el moreno con un gracioso pesar logrando solo incrementar la risa de sus acompañantes.

-Quizás…pero supongo que es el ciclo de la vida, ¿Has pensado en tortugas? O ¿Por qué no un hurón? Creo que iría bien contigo

Deidara se acercó dando un ligero golpe en la cabeza del más alto quien rio más ante el gesto, les tendió una taza con té a ambos y se quedó de pie tras el sillón en el que estaban sentados arrebatando el bonche de fotografías de diversos animales.

-No recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo con esto-les riñó- además el buscarles un hogar a los animales del refugio no significa echárselos encima a tus amigos, baka

-Ok, ok tienes razón pero fue Itachi-san el que pidió que viniera con opciones-se defendió señalando al Uchiha que levantó las manos sonriente en gesto culpable- ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita Dei-dei? ¿Como?

-Así…-contestó sujetando al moreno de las mejillas y quedando cara a cara- NO…

-Pero Deidara, una mascota no estaría mal, todas las familias tiene una mascota

Hacía semanas que la actitud infantil en Itachi se había tornado natural y divertida para el rubio, no era algo del modo caprichoso o molesto sino cariñoso y un tanto chantajista, algo que jamás pensó ver en él pero igual le agradaba, negó una vez más y beso su frente volviendo a la cocina.

-Cierto- le secundó el Hoshigaki- Hidan adoptó a un gato negro hace dos meses y Konan cuida de un pequeño conejo en su jardín

-Y Sasuke cuida de Naruto- bromeo siguiéndoles el juego- no creo que sea buena idea Itachi, sabes que sea lo que sea terminaré cuidándolo yo

-Por eso mismo, no encontraran mejor familia, si lo cuidas como haces conmigo tendrá una gran vida

Deidara volteó los ojos con falso hartazgo sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera no cambiaría nada (que él también deseara una mascota no tenía nada que ver) pero igual no pensaba dejársela fácil.

-Un perro, es lo más común, son amistosos, cariñosos, leales, los mejores compañeros-continuó Kisame

-Un perro me gusta, tuve uno cuando niño y me quedé con las ganas de tener otro cuando murió

-Pensé que tus padres lo habían llevado a una granja cuando se mudaron a la ciudad-comentó algo confuso el rubio volviendo a la estancia para tomar asiento a su lado, Itachi sonrió

-Eso es lo que dicen los padres cuando una mascota muere Dei, Sasuke era muy pequeño y yo lo quería mucho para aceptarlo

-Ho…

-Bien, un perro será- intervino el mayor cambiando el tema- en el refugio tenemos una hembra Alaska preñada, es hermosa, de pelaje castaño y enormes ojos azules, necesitaremos hogar para sus cachorros

-Al parecer se pasara mi opinión por los cojones- los otros dos rieron-en ese caso que sea un macho, lo llamaré Itachi

-¿Llamaras al perro como yo?-preguntó divertido el moreno-eso causará muchas confusiones

-Al contrario, cuando grite su nombre tendré a ambos a mis pies- soltó con sorna- es una gran idea

-No necesitas hacer eso Deidara- Itachi se acercó inclinándose para unir suavemente sus labios- me tienes a tus pies desde hace años

-Idiota, eres un manipulador-reprochó sonrojado- igual se llamará Itachi

-Se llamará Itachi-afirmó él mismo alegre

Deidara jamás perdía una discusión.

::IxD::

Tres meses antes.

No era justo, no podía dejar de llorar, sus ojos ardían y su pecho se estrujaba haciéndole imposible jalar aunque fuer aun poco de aire, simplemente no era justo.

-Deidara…abre la puerta, por favor

No podía, la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la puerta no hacía más que destrozarlo y estar encerrado en el baño parecía la mejor opción, escuchó sus pisadas alejarse y bajar por la escalera, el teléfono llevaba horas sonando pero nada importaba, no tardó en escuchar como forzaban la puerta y el seguro metálico era botado.

Estaba hecho un ovillo en la bañera con la cortina corrida como si de algo sirviera, la sombra del moreno se vio por detrás del telón y el sonido de los arillos al ser movidos lo hicieron estremecerse.

-Deidara…

La voz de Itachi era suave, calma, se inclinó para quedar a la altura del rubio pero este se apretó más en sí mismo tratando de ignorar su presencia.

-Deidara-insistió-todo estará bien…

Contrario a las palabras dichas el menor levanto el rostro bañado en lágrimas, confuso, furioso.

-¿Qué?...¿q-que todo estará bien?, ¿en qué maldito mundo esto está bien?!- le gritó frustrado, agitado, completamente a la ofensiva aunque sabía que de nada iba, el moreno permanecía en silencio, tan solo observando- ¿en qué asqueroso mundo de mierda está bien que un puto extraño vestido de blanco venga y me diga de un día a otro que te mueres?! ¿En qué puto mundo?!

Era cierto, hacía unas semanas Itachi se mostraba decaído, enfermizo, en más de una ocasión había tenido que volver a casa temprano por malestares y tras varias insistencias del rubio había decidido tomarse la mañana para ir al médico, el resultado había sido devastador, definitivo, Itachi tenía cáncer en fase terminal.

La noticia era demasiado y había corrido como pólvora entre familia y amigos-motivo por el cual las llamadas no habían parado apenas llegaron a su hogar y estaban seguros se sumaría el timbre de la entrada en poco tiempo- pero al moreno nada la importaba más que su compañero, aquel que se había derrumbado con tan sencillas y tajantes palabras.

¿En qué mundo?, preguntaba ¿en qué mundo debía dejar solo a su rubio?, sonrió con tristeza sintiendo en carne propia la negación del menor, Itachi era todo lo que tenía, no había padres ni hermanos, no tenía pariente alguno solo él, solo él, se acercó ignorando la renuencia del otro y lo tomó firmemente entre sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba y los sollozos rebotaban en las cuatro paredes.

-En este Deidara- respondió aun cuando habían pasado ya algunos minutos- en este increíble e imperfecto mundo- se separó y tomo el rostro de su compañero- en el que tuve la dicha de conocerte, de estar contigo, de quererte, en el mismo en el que quiero terminar mis días a tu lado

-No…

-Sé que te pido mucho- le interrumpió- y sí… tengo miedo, mucho…pero te quiero a mi lado, te necesito…

-No…

Contrario a las palabras el rubio unió sus labios en un beso cálido, desesperado, el llanto se colaba entre cada caricia y la falta de oxígeno poco valía para ambos.

-No lo pidas… no lo hagas-gimió a centímetros de sus labios- estaré contigo siempre, siempre…te seguiré a donde vallas, siempre

El moreno frunció el ceño molesto y con algo de rudeza lo obligo a encararlo.

-No, no es eso lo que te pido

Se conocían demasiado bien, Deidara era un alma libre conforme con la vida y lo que le daba y preparado para dejarla en el momento en que esta pasara de satisfacerlo, como cuando sus padres murieron cuando tenía doce o cuando su abuelo y único familiar partió dos años más tarde, con Itachi a su lado había sido fácil elegir el camino correcto, seguir, pero si se marchaba ¿Qué quedaba?, el rubio lloró, no podía, en verdad quería pero sabía que no podía, siempre había ido en contra de todo lo que mandara el Uchiha pero al ver su mirada le hizo saber que no debía, que rompería con todo lo que tenían y creían uno del otro aun en lo que parecía un plano espiritual, aun si Itachi no estaba era como "saber que él lo sabría", simplemente no podía y eso lo destrozaba.

-Quiero ir contigo

-Lo harás, cuando llegue el momento y te estaré esperando…

Los días siguientes habían sido negros, tristes para ambos, envueltos en una burbuja llena de melancolía y resignación, habían hablado, llorado y se habían amado incontables veces y cuando por fin decidieron abrirse a aquellos que clamaban por respuestas las cosas parecieron asentarse un poco.

Sasuke era la única familia directa, había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar de viva voz lo que ocurría y sufrir su propio dolor, entenderlo y aceptarlo por igual.

Sus amigos, cercanos cual un grupo más de hermanos habían estado a su lado y apoyado la decisión tomada, no aceptar tratamiento alguno.

Itachi no quería eso, lo poco que le quedaba –diagnosticado como un periodo de cuatro a seis meses- quería gozarlo en plenitud, en compañía de sus seres amados.

::IxD::

La tarde había llegado fría, hacía tan solo unos minutos Sasuke y Naruto habían dejado su casa tras una de sus continuas visitas, Itachi lucía cansado y tras no poder aguantar más había cedido al sueño en el sillón de la estancia.

Deidara permanecía sentado con él recostado sobre sus piernas, sus dedos peinando suavemente el largo cabello negro y la mirada perdida en las finas facciones, se había vuelto una costumbre.

Las cosas son más claras ahora tras el trascurso de varias semanas, no es que lo haya superado (jamás lo haría) y tampoco que lo haya aceptado pero había cedido, el temple y optimismo del moreno lo asombraban y contagiaban en incontables ocasiones, sus amigos, toda la gente que lo rodea le había hecho ver lo que tenía y tendría aun cuando el Uchiha no estuviera y aunque con inconformidad y dolor había entendido que sucedería.

Itachi era honesto, espontaneo, dedicado, cada día se encargaba de dejarle claro lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que le agradecía su compañía, su apoyo, le contaba cosas que jamás pensó decirle, anécdotas de su niñez, travesuras que hizo, lo que pensó la primera vez que lo vio, lo mucho que quiere a Sasuke y lo mucho que extrañaba a sus padres.

Itachi aprendió mucho, quería ver todo lo que no había visto, leyó los libros que pensó debió leer desde hace años, visitó los lugares que siempre quiso (y su estado le permitió) decía lo que pensaba con la firme idea de que no había mejor momento que el ahora, y eso, es lo que hacía a Deidara más consciente de todo.

El moreno se removió levemente y parpadeo repetidamente acostumbrando sus ojos a la tenue luz de la estancia, sintió la suavidad bajo su cabeza y las manos en su rostro, subió la mirada sonriendo al encontrar la de su compañero.

-Hola

-Hola

-Me quedé dormido

-Está bien-se inclinó para besar su frente y con cuidado se separó para ponerse de pie- vamos a comer

-No tengo hambre- bostezó

-Vamos a comer

Itachi sonrió, estaba claro que no cabía discusión

::IxD::

El tratamiento que el médico había recomendado para extender su esperanza de vida había sido calificado como agresivo y solo por ello se había negado, alargaría su vida pero los efectos secundarios deteriorarían su cuerpo entero, sus sentidos, su capacidad para valerse por sí mismo, todo mucho antes de que la misma enfermedad lo hiciera, aun así el uso de algunos fármacos era parte de su rutina diaria.

Habían pasado los cuatro meses y el moreno sentía algunas molestias, mareos, vómitos, había bajado de peso pero sus ánimos seguían por las nubes.

-Solo dolerá unos segundos ¿vale? Lo haré con cuidado

Itachi asintió sonriendo, cada vez que Deidara debía inyectarle se disculpaba y lo hacía con tal cuidado que solo notaba que había ocurrido cuando botaba la jeringa vacía en el cesto de basura, sabía que para él era difícil, sus manos temblaban y murmuraba disculpas sin notarlo.

Alguna vez había escuchado una teoría, decía que el estremecerse durante una fracción de segundo al ver el dolor de alguien más (por ejemplo al ver que otra persona se corta) es porque durante ese tiempo no se es capaz de distinguir de esa persona de uno mismo*, una enorme e inexplicable empatía, la idea le sonaba agradable viendo las reacciones del menor, era como si fuesen uno mismo por esa fracción de segundo, tal y como él se sentía cada día.

-Listo, ¿te ha dolido?-preguntó realmente preocupado pasando con insistencia el algodón por el pequeño piquete en el brazo.

-Estoy bien, gracias

El rubio asintió aliviado y guardó cada cosa en su sitio, Itachi lo veía atentamente, sus acciones se habían vuelto calmadas, calculadas cada una de ellas, aquella explosividad que conocía en el desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas había mermado enormemente, su trabajo como fotógrafo había perdió cierto brillo y las palabras que cruzaba con él habían perdido entusiasmo, lo entendía pero no quería que perderlo, no como era, no como lo conoció, le habló y lo vio girar de vuelta a su lado.

-¿Que sucede?

-Hazlo

El rubio lo miro confuso, sonrió.

-Sé que quieres gritarme, reclamarme, te estoy dando cabida así que…hazlo

Deidara permaneció en silencio e imito su mueca negando ligeramente, suspiró y se recostó a su lado revolviendo las sabanas bajo ambos.

-No…estoy molesto, estoy cansado y triste pero no tengo nada que reprocharte, es tu decisión

Sus miradas se conectaron y el moreno pudo ver la sinceridad en cada palabra, aquel día en el hospital, tras el difícil diagnostico la decisión de no admitir tratamiento alguno había sido enteramente suya, el momento en el que el médico mencionó la posibilidad pudo ver un ligero brillo de esperanza en su compañero pero lo había cortado de tajo sin dudar con un rotundo no.

-Es tuya- insistió el menos con la mirada perdida y voz apagada

-Dei…

-No- lo cortó dándole le espalda-de estar en tu lugar yo habría hecho lo mismo pero…es tu decisión, no mía…jamás será mía, pero el estar contigo, el obligarte a estar conmigo sí, estas aquí porque yo quiero

El moreno sonrió, si eso ayudaba a su compañero estaba bien, es siempre tendría la razón, exhaló consciente de que no había nada que pudiese hacer, era cierto, que si salían a cenar o se quedaban en casa, que si compraban cortinas azules o blancas, que si cambiaban a alfombra o duela, siempre, en la mas mínima discusión el rubio llevaba la última palabra, lo gracioso es que el Uchiha jamás lo había notado, tanto era su deseo por complacerlo o su indiferencia a cada tema que terminaba cediendo, pero la enfermedad, su partida era punto y aparte.

::IxD::

El día había sido pesado y volver a su casa-ahora fría y vacía- no ayudaba mucho, contrariamente su ánimo estaba bien, cansado, triste pero relajado, había terminado, lo habían esperado y negado por mucho tiempo pero por fin había pasado.

Sasori acababa de dejarlo en la puerta insistiendo en acompañarlo, comer, ver una película, simplemente descansar pero él se había negado, estaba bien.

El espacio parecía más grande y cada habitación más vacía, la cama en la tan solo unas horas atrás había servido de ultimo descanso para Itachi aún permanecía destendida, algunos medicamentos en la mesa de noche, sonrió recostándose en el mismo sitio.

No pudo elegir un mejor final, Esa mañana había sido como las ultimas, Itachi en cama, el a su lado, un par de visitas, acababan de desayunar cuando el moreno le pidió quedarse a su lado y cerró los ojos, tan tranquilo, tan en paz, sin dolor alguno, solo ellos dos en su habitación.

El primero con el que se había comunicado fue con Sasuke, lo había escuchado llorar en la línea y lo había consolado incluso cuando llego a su puerta cinco minutos después, sus amigos llegaron uno a uno y cada cual se despidió del moreno que descansaba plácidamente con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Tras los trámites y papeleos comunes de defunción estaba de vuelta ahí en la misma cama, en las mismas sabanas y con el mismo profundo aroma de su compañero aun impregnado en la tela, tenía mucho por delante pero no era momento de pensarlo.

Pasaron cuatro semanas de idas y venidas, de rutina cuando el timbre de la entrada se escuchó y suspiro un tanto cansado pensando que algunos de sus amigos lo rondaban nuevamente preocupado por su estado.

Bajó lentamente cada escalón hasta llegar a la estancia y sin mirar por el ojillo abrió, sonrió.

-¿Qué hay Kisame?-el más alto le sonrió y se acercó besando su frente en un gesto que le pareció por demás paternal

-Vine de visita… y a terminar un encargo

Deidara lo miro algo confundido haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar, solo entonces notó la caja de cartón perforada que cargaba en sus manos, lo vio dejarla sobre la mesa y hacer un ademan con el cuello para que se acercara.

A unos pasos la caja se movió y la ansiedad lo llenó, se sentó en el sofá frente a la pequeña mesilla y abrió la tapa, la curva volvió a sus labios.

-Dale la bienvenida a tu nuevo amigo

Deidara rio con un enorme nostalgia en el pecho, cargó al cachorro poniéndolo en sus piernas y sintió las tímidas lamidas del animal entre sus dedos.

-Pensé que la madre era de pelaje castaño y ojos azules- comentó al ver las diferencias en el can, un pequeño Alaska de pelo y pupilas negras, el Hoshgaki se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que ha sacado la apariencia del papá aunque ¿sabes algo?

El menor lo miro perdido en el calor del animal y la suavidad de sus cortos cabellos.

-Lo he traído hasta ahora, por aquello del tiempo que necesitan junto a su madre, pero la camada nació hace unas semanas, justo "ese" día

La sorpresa en el rostro de Deidara duró una fracción de segundo, una lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla, quizás había perdido por primera vez pero el moreno no había roto su promesa, de algún modo u otro estaría ahí a su lado por siempre.

-Bienvenido a casa…Itachi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

N/A: música de victoria porfavor! XD y aki esta!una vez más terminó feliz mi participación en un reto, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, cuando recibí la invitación estaba en un momento de mi vida acorde al tema, supongo ke por eso lo elegi, cuando me decidi a escribirlo (la semana pasada XD) pues las semanas se han alegrado asi ke el detalle del perrito y el final es un reflejo de negación ante el drama premeditado inicialmente jajaja, en fin espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la prox ;D

*La teoría de "empatía" lo tome de un libro que acabo de terminar (T.T sufro enormemente por ello en búsqueda de las siguientes partes en mi país) "No abras los ojos" de John Verdon, serie de novelas policiacas muy recomendables ;D


End file.
